Riunita
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: Movie-Verse. Injured and silent but still loving, his arrival on Earth brings the two together once more despite his handicaps. (One-shot: May become longer if enough interest)


**"Bold"-** Cybertronian

"Bold"- English/ Human

Disclaimer- Nothing bar the plot is owned by me

* * *

Those gathered watched as the comet entered the atmosphere, it's fiery glow a stark contrast to the dark star filled sky behind it. A blue visor watched in anticipation as it neared the Earth, the last of it's group to do so, the rolling boom of the impact accompanied by the spray of soil announced the arrival of a new bot, the owner of the visor ran ahead of the group approaching the smoking remains in the ground, standing back he watched as metal plates shifted apart realigning themselves into a more recognisable form. The last plate clicked into place and gold optics illuminated as systems came online, the taller form of the new arrival hunched over slightly as the extra appendages on his back placed stress on his tired form.

The shorter of the two closed the distance between them raising a hand and placing it on his companion's face, smiling when the latter leant into his touch golden optics searching the blue visor for the optics of his companion. Removing his visor his blue optics betrayed the happiness felt in his spark, trilling softly the taller sunk down to his knees so he was closer to the height of the shorter. Wrapping his arms around the taller's neck he trilled in reply hugging the mech tightly as the embrace was returned.

A glow from the smouldering remains behind him allowed the taller to see a scar across his friend's midsection, gently running a finger along it he looked up in concern and intrigue, earning a gentle shake of the head and a tighter hug. Responding in kind he held the smaller close, catching sight of a tall majestic figure in the distance surrounded by smaller ones and very minute ones.

Turning his gaze to his friend he tapped him gently and pointed to the group, looking over his shoulder the smaller smiled and took his companion's hand. Slowly and unsure the bot rose to his feet steadying himself on the offered hand as he did so. Nodding in encouragement the smaller replaced his visor and helped the new mech take small steady steps towards the group, moving to catch him when his right leg gave out under his weight. The others took a step forward but were waved off by the smaller as he helped him back to his feet once more.

Nodding his consent the larger began to walk once more, golden optics tracking several small figures as they moved past the pair to put out the blazing fires behind him. A gentle hum of engines had him looking to the figures instantly recognising the build of the largest despite the new amour and limited lighting, the bright glow of blue optics was recognisable to him after centuries apart. With help from his smaller counterpart the mech lowered himself to one knee and gave a trill of acknowledgement to his leader, who in turn took one of his hands and helped him back to his feet.

**"Do not bow to me my friend"** His deep baritone echoed across the dark tundra **"I am relieved to see you have returned to us safely"** Granting his leader a small smile of his own he shifted his weight to one side and removed his arm from his friend's shoulder standing on his own for the first time since his arrival.

A shorter mech moved from behind the leader and looked the two of them over **"You shouldn't be trying to stand on your own, let Jazz support you"** Dropping his shoulders slightly he nodded his consent and allowed Jazz to wrap an arm around his waist and hold him up. He jumped when a large hand appeared on his shoulder, looking at the owner he smiled once more.**  
**

**"Good to have you back mech" **Grunted the weapons Specialist as he moved past them **"All clear Prime, ready to go when you are" **Optimus nodded and smiled to the two mechs

**"Come my friend, let us show you our new home"** Tightening his grip on the larger mech's waist Jazz smiled up at him, wrapping one arm around Jazz's shoulder he allowed himself to lean on the saboteur. He tilted his head upon seeing several smaller transports and looked to the other Autobots for an explanation. **"The humans call them 'airplanes' they will be our transport back"**

**"But you sure as Pit aren't transforming"** The yellowish-green mech from before walked towards him **"I'm going to sedate you while we move back alright? I don't know how your systems will cope with the pressure so soon again"** He nodded once more, idly musing on how much he had performed that particular action since making landfall, both Optimus and Jazz helped him sit down so Ratchet was able to gently press a sedative into his neck.

**"See ya in a bit Prowler" **Jazz said softly with a smile as his systems slowly went offline.

* * *

When his optics onlined once more Prowl was immediately greeted by a dazzling smile that could belong to no other mech beside Jazz, the silver mech was perched beside him holding his left hand securely. Not a single word was exchanged between the two as Prowl lifted a hand and placed it over Jazz's spark before placing it over his own. Smiling brighter, if that was at all possible, Jazz leant down to kiss him softly.

**"Ah can feel ya too Prowl"** He whispered softly earning a timid smile from Prowl himself **"Ratch said ya can sit up if ya wanna" **Removing his hand from Jazz's grasp he slowly manoeuvred himself into a sitting position and with a little help from Jazz moved his legs so they were hanging over the edge of the berth. Jazz stood before him took his hands in his own and slowly helped Prowl to his feet catching him when he almost fell backwards. **"You're doin' a lot better"** Giving the silver mech a small smile Prow hugged him, to which Jazz eagerly returned the embrace. **"Ah missed ya' too"**

For a while the two remained standing simply enjoying holding one another again after so long, finally Jazz broke the silence **"Let meh show ya around"** Taking a step back Jazz took his right hand and led him to the door of what, after looking around, Prowl had identified as the Med Bay. As they walked out Prowl had to re-adjust his optics several times before he was able to see, staring in awe he looked out at the vast ocean glittering in the sunlight. **"Beautiful huh? Ain't nothin' like back home and the rain here ain't acid"** Chuckling silently Prowl grinned at Jazz his doorwings twitching ever so slightly, returning the grin Jazz lead him around the building.

Immediately he stopped and stared at the small organic creatures in front of him, tugging Jazz's hand he pointed at one and tilted his head as though asking a question. Following his gaze Jazz hummed before smiling **"They're humans, one o' 'em killed Megs too. Stubborn beings, they make awesome soldiers and even better friends" **Silently thanking Jazz for the information the two mechs continued their walk ignoring the curious gazes aimed in their direction. Grunting Prowl dropped to one knee, punching the ground in frustration, without a single word Jazz knelt beside him and held his wrist preventing him from causing himself any harm.

**"Let me help" **Jumping at the new voice Prowl looked up and blinked upon seeing Optimus, the Prime merely smiled prior to assisting him back to his feet. Reaching over he tapped Prime three times on the arm **"You're welcome Prowl, would you like some extra assistance?" **The question was directed to both of the mechs in front of him

"**Let Optimus help Prowler"** Jazz said softly squeezing Prowl's hand **"I was gonna take 'im tah the main hanger Prime" **Reluctantly Prowl allowed both Jazz and Optimus to support him as he walked, hanging his head slightly ashamed he was unable to walk unassisted.

**"You need not be ashamed Prowl"** Optimus stated sensing the embarrassment in his friend's body language **"It is beneficial every now and then to allow someone to help you" **When they reached another hanger the two mechs flanking him lead him inside and carefully sat him down on a large metal slab, nodding his thanks to the two he shifted uncomfortably hating the attention he was receiving from the humans.

Heavy footsteps had him looking up and sitting up straighter when he saw Ironhide followed by a certain bright yellow and black scout, trilling softly he caught Bumblebee's attention. Said mech beeped happily and ran across the hanger minding the humans, preparing himself for the inevitable Prowl smiled when Bumblebee collided with him hugging him tightly beeping rapidly. In response Prowl trilled softly and hugged the scout back.

"I've missed missing you!"(1) The humans gathered chuckled at the song as it blasted through Bumblebee's speakers, Prowl tilted his head at the young scout not understanding the words

**"It's called English" **Optimus supplied seeing his friend's confused look **"There are 6,500 languages used on Earth but 2,000 of them have few speakers. English is the designated international language and it is the one spoken here in the United States"** As Optimus finished Prowl received a data packet which he opened and gratefully integrated the language packet to his processor compliments of the Prime himself. **"Even if you are unable to speak it you may as well understand what is being said"** Reaching an arm up Prowl gently tapped Optimus several times **"Understood my friend" **With those parting words Optimus moved across the hanger to a few humans, one of which Bumblebee had previously had following him.

"I'll teach you all that I know" (2) Jazz smiled at the message Bumblebee was relaying to Prowl, taking Bumblebee's hand Prowl tapped him gently as well earning a happy beep from Bee.

**"Prowl" **The three mechs looked up at Ratchet as he walked over to them **"The humans would like information about you, obviously they want to know if they can trust you and all that slag. As your medic do I have your permission to tell them what I deem necessary for them to know?"** For a moment Prowl did not answer thinking through Ratchet's request but slowly he nodded his consent **"Alright then. I won't tell them anything I don't think they need to know" **Prowl watched Ratchet's retreating form before turning his attention to Jazz, reaching over he tapped his hand twice. The silver mech smiled and looked over at Optimus calling out to him in English for the benefit of their human companions.

"Prime, Ah'm gonna take Prowl and show 'im round a bit more"

"Understood Jazz, if you require assistance do not hesitate to ask" Rumbled the Prime in response watching as Jazz helped Prowl to stand up before the two mechs left the hanger. Bumblebee waved energetically to the humans and bots before strolling out after the two.

**"Well Prowler ah was gonna show ya the shootin' range but while ya were out of it the others got back" **Jazz chirped linking one arm with Prowl and the other with Bumblebee, Prowl simply shot the two of them a inquisitive look **"Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, Arcee, Elita, Chromia, Wheeljack, the Wreckers...oh and Siders" **At the last time Prowl dropped his head back giving the sky an exasperated look earning a laugh from both Jazz and Bumblebee **"At least Sunstreaker ain't here, ah think ya'd go insane huh?" **

Receiving no response Jazz chuckled and tightened his grip on Prowl's arm as they walked, Bumblebee was playing soft music over his speakers a skip in his step as he walked. Listening carefully Prowl smiled once he heard the lyrics to the song

"Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me, Doodoodoodoodoodada, Doodoodoodoodoodada" (3) Jazz laughed as he too listened to the song

**"Primus ah love ya Bee" **The silver mech said clapping the smaller mech on the back, Bumblebee simply chirped in response doing a little dance.

**"Prowl!" **Hearing someone call his name the doorwinged bot looked up and instantly stopped a rose pink and white femme waving at him, on either side of her stood a blue femme and a brighter pink and purple.

**"Mornin' Lita!" **Jazz chirped in assisting Prowl silently in determining who the femme standing before him was, tightening his grip on Jazz's arm in a silent thank you Prowl bowed his head in greeting to the femme commander as she walked over.

**"Good morning Jazz"** She replied in kind turning her attention to the mech beside him. Reluctantly Jazz let go of Prowl's arm watching him to ensure he was able to stand alone before moving out of the way letting Elita hug him; slowly Prowl returned her hug, his doorwings fluttering several times to prevent him from falling over.

Pulling back Elita smiled up at him **"It's good to see you again Prowl"** Tapping her once on the arm he inclined his head earning a smile from the femme. Watching with a smile Jazz watched as Prowl silently greeted the other two femmes before Arcee placed a hand on the larger mech's arm.

**"The others are waiting to say hello to you Prowl, I'm sure Sideswipe will be especially pleased to see you" **Huffing silently Prowl sent her a look folding his arms over his chassis as he did so.

**"Stop being so grumpy" **Laughed Jazz linking arms with him once more **"Lead the way Cee"**

* * *

Sighing Optimus shook his head as he watched Jazz and Bumblebee help Prowl out of the hanger, Ironhide placed a hand on his shoulder nodding in the direction of the humans; more specifically Lennox and Epps who were standing on the walkway.

**"We need to tell them Optimus"** Ratchet said as he joined the two **"They need to know about Prowl" **Nodding his agreement Optimus turned to their human allies.

"Good morning William, Robert. I trust you had a good rest?" Behind the Prime Ratchet rolled his optics while Ironhide snorted at the formality. Lennox however simply lent on the railings and raised an eyebrow.

"Decent enough thank you Optimus and yourself?" When Optimus nodded Lennox continued "So who's the new bot?"

Epps chose that moment to speak up "He doesn't speak much does he?"

"I am afraid you are most certainly correct Robert." The two humans looked at him tilting their heads in an almost comical fashion "Prowl is unable to speak and unfortunately he never shall regain that ability, back on Cybertron there was a group of Decepticons known as the Decepticon Justice Division. Megatron put them together with one goal in mind, to bring Decepticon deserters and defectors to justice by...killing them. Prowl was defending a Decepticon defector when the Division came searching for the mech, they came across Prowl rather than the mech they had intended to find. As it was their duty to find this mech they, for lack of a better word, interrogated Prowl." The humans both grimaced knowing what Prime was implying "They released him without getting the information they were looking for, he was left to die but fortunately Ironhide found him before that happened."

"Poor mech was badly beaten when I found him, never seen a mech like it before" Ironhide grunted shaking his head at the memory.

"His injuries were severe but I believe Ratchet would be better suited to explain this matter than I would be able to" Taking that as his cue Ratchet walked over and stood beside the Prime

"I'm not going to give you a complete list of his injuries because that would take days for me to do so. One of his injuries was to his vocal processors, while Bumblebee's was damaged by Megatron it is still repairable although it will take a while to do so. Prowl's will never be repaired, the damage was far too great; because of this he has taught himself to communicate in a similar way to your Morse code, tapping and the like. Most of us are able to understand what he is saying but it takes a while to do so." Pausing for a moment Ratchet continued "There was a lot of damage done to his processor though, once I had repaired him and brought him online with discovered the true scale of the damage. Prowl was completely unable to walk, the systems between his processor and motor controls had been...not severed but damaged badly. He has had to learn to walk again but has been unable to regain the complete control he once had, his legs are now unable to support him most of the time thus he collapses."

Taking an intake Ratchet continued "He lost most of his memories as well at the time and relied upon Jazz to help him. There are times still when his processor glitches and he is unable to remember something that has happened moments ago, or the names of those he has known for years."

"So they messed him up pretty badly then with whatever they did" Nodding at Epps' statement Ratchet stretched his arm

"That is the simplest way of putting it yes"

Lennox moved to sit down in one of the chairs by a monitor and looked at the three mechs "Galloway won't be too impressed that he won't be able to fight"

"Sadly you are correct Major." Optimus sighed "It upsets Prowl that he cannot do his duty as Second in command, none the less he is a dear friend to all of us and I am confident I speak for all Autobots here on Earth when I say we would give our sparks to protect him."

"I don't doubt it for one minute Optimus" Will stated leaning back in his chair "And I promise that I will do all that I can to help protect him"

* * *

Jazz narrowed his optics behind his visor as he watched Prowl grimace slightly, moving closer he placed a hand on the mech's arm just as his legs gave way. Immediately Sideswipe was at his side helping Jazz hold him up, together the two carefully laid the Praxian down as his head dropped against Jazz's chassis.

**"Sides go an' get Ratchet!" **Jazz shouted holding Prowl tightly against him watching as the silver mech sped away **"Hey Prowler look at meh mech"** He soothed gently tapping his face ignoring the worried looks from the other Autobots, Elita knelt beside him gently taking Prowl's hand.

**"Prowl my friend, look at me"** She said softly squeezing the hand watching as his optics turned to look at her, looking up when she heard footsteps Elita saw her sparkmate running towards them with Ratchet at his side followed by Ironhide.

**"What happened?"** Ratchet asked as Elita moved out of the way to allow him to get close to Prowl

**"He collapsed dunno why"** Stated Jazz as Prowl blinked slowly turning to look up at him **"Hey Prowler" **Ratchet gently turned Prowl's head to the side connecting to his medical port, smiling softly Jazz held his hand.

**"Just a small glitch, stopped his processor from controlling his legs. He should be fine now" **Disconnecting from Prowl's medical port he assisted Jazz in helping the silent mech to sit up before moving him up to his feet, the two mechs watched Prowl in concern as the Praxian's doorwings flared out in an attempt to balance himself. Nodding to the two Prowl moved one leg slowly balancing himself as they moved out of the way giving him a chance to stand on his own and ensure that he was able to do so; smiling softly Prowl allowed Jazz to take his hand once more. **"If I were you I would go back to your quarters for a while and get some more rest"** Gently tapping the black and white mech on the arm Ratchet folded his arms over his chassis watching as Jazz slowly led Prowl away from the large group.

Watching them go Sideswipe sighed **"It's not getting any worse is it Ratch?"** He asked looking over at the mech

Shaking his head Ratchet looked at the group **"Not that I can tell but I am going to continue monitoring him, although his processor glitches are becoming more frequent."** Optimus hummed quietly at the medic's words **"For now the best thing would be to keep an optic on him. If you see him walking around just keep your sensors on him and if _anything_ happens you contact me immediately got it?"** The bots gathered nodded in understanding.

* * *

Jazz helped Prowl lay down on his side on the berth, smiling at the black and white mech he gently massaged the doorwing joints watching as he relaxed into the touches. Tilting his head up slightly Prowl gave Jazz a barely there smile before shutting his optics and pressing against Jazz's hand. Sending a quick data burst to Optimus informing him that he was going to remain with Prowl, Jazz moved carefully to lay down behind him continuing to massage Prowl's joints while wrapping his free arm around the larger mech's waist.

Grinning happily as Prowl's engine purred, Jazz nuzzled his back hugging him gently **"Ah love yah Prowler" **Turning over carefully minding his doorwings Prowl wrapped his own arms around Jazz and nuzzled him as his own indication of his love for Jazz. **"Ah'm gonna show ya all tha amazin' things Earth has, yah gonna love tha sunsets" **Hugging Jazz slightly tighter Prowl cuddled against him and slowly slipped into recharge happy to be in Jazz's arms once more.

* * *

(1) Missing You- Sugababes

(2) Sammy's Song- Jodi Picoult

(3) Bumblebee- Smile d.k

**This may become longer than the one-shot that I've written but if so it won't happen for a while! **


End file.
